Do Vampires Really Live Forever?
by UcrPenguin
Summary: Eric Northman attempts life from a new way of living. He has left Bon Temps for a different life, but finds he can not run away from his past. Is he simply living life or is going insane due to the length of his so called life.
1. Chapter 1

Then it happened again.

It was a bright shiny day. The world seemed to be in colors beyond imagination. I was sitting in a car. It was small car, it felt more metal than anything else. It was almost like a mini-tank. There were two people in front of me; a man and a woman. I never saw their faces, but this was the "feeling" I received from them. They seemed familiar, but at the same time strangers. I am always afraid in this situation. I am always scared that something horrible is going to happen, when it begins. I am sitting behind the woman, who is in the passenger seat. The man is driving and him and the woman seem to be chanting something. The scenery appears to a forest next to a lake, but I have yet to see the lake- but I know it is coming. It always comes. I can't see the paint of the car, but I have a feeling it is either baby blue or yellow. There is no door in the backseat, and not much room to move. The window I gaze from is small, and it filthy with smudges and dirt. As we turn down a dirt road, we emerge from a forest landscape to one of a lake with a bridge. My heart begins to race. I start to plan. I know what happens next. I tell the people in front of me what to do, but they ignore me. I speak louder, and yet they still ignore me. I yell, scream, plead, beg- but nothing. I try to pull myself up from my seat to grab them, but I feel restrained either by fear or anxiety. We begin on the bridge and my heart sinks. I start to undone my seat belt. I start slamming feet against the woman's chair, but she seems not to care. I never look out the window when we are over the bridge. The bridge has no railing. All of sudden, I feel the car jerk and accelerate. I know it is beginning. The car takes off from the bridge into the air and floats slowly down into the water. I know when we hit the water- it will hurt. I know I need to get out. The man and woman seem not to be panicking, but simply at peace with what is happening. While time seems suspended as we descending I try to break small window to escape from the car, but I know it won't work. I cry. I sob. My chest is heaving and weezing and I attempt to plead with my companions. They ignore me, but once we hit the water- they open their doors and swim away. I am left trapped in a mini tank quickly filling up with water and descending to the depths of this lake. My heart is beating faster than I can think. I am gasping for air rapidly and it begins to make me more tired than calm. Sometimes I try to swim for it, but I always drown. Sometimes, I try to survive the crash and wait for the car to settle and then swim for it- but I never remember anything. All there is; is black.

Since I was 5, I have had this dream. It has always been accompanied by the fact that I knew what was going to happen before it did. The dream was always the same. As I laid in bed attempting to fall asleep, I would always know sleep and indefinitely the dream were coming to me when I would see my body spinning as if I was looking down upon it. I would awake and rush out of bed only to find my whole body sluggish and time seemed to be moving slower than usual.

I do not have a huge fear of water or bridges due to this dream. The only fear I maintain to this day is of heights and of failure. I am 22 years old and I have not had this dream since I was 12. It has been ten years, since I was forced to dream this nightmare- and yet I can recount all the details.

In my whole life nothing extraordinary has happened to me. I have attended university. I have lived life as I have seen fit. I have loved and lost. I have been betrayed and helped. I have been un-uniquely human. My only oddity being that I have decided to dedicate my entire life - or perhaps better said my future to my career. My career in becoming a Ancient History Professor mainly within the Classical Studies department. I have a fascination with Greece and Rome and with their languages.

My story begins with the last quarter of university. The summer before the fall started I had spent the summer studying with a group of student Ancient Greek. The professor , Professor Archon, had decided to aid the undergraduate and graduate students alike in retaining proficiency during the long summer months. I had not attend every week, but I made an honest effort and maintaining the work. The last three weeks I attended their was two curious gentleman who accompanied the group that I did not know. As the session of reading Plato's _Apology_ continued- I deduced that they were graduate students. I had not the courage to speak to them, since I am cliché enough to be intimidated and shy easily.

At the end of the second meeting, one of the graduate students spoke to me. He looked up from his text and turned to and asked "Is that what you got?" I responded not with words, but with a dumb look upon my face, because I hadn't realized he has been speaking. I replied with "Pardon?" He looked at me and blushed. He then chuckled nervously. " Oh, I am sorry. I was translating in my head." I smiled, " It is not a issue, I do it all the time." After I said my sentence, our eyes met. This isn't the part where I say it was true love at sight, because it wasn't. I looked into his eyes and felt alone, cold, and wanting to constantly sigh. His eyes were striking. His eyes were a dark shade of brown that matched his hair and his eyebrows. His face looked odd, it was almost too perfect. This led me to the conclusion that he was European- or that at least his parents had been. He did not have an accent, but his face had a elegance to it that could only be described as French.

I was really nervous after that and attempted to speak to my peers to shake out the feeling of ice from my chest and arms. I kept glancing at him though, throughout the session. No one seemed to notice- except for his friend. Every time I looked over to get another glance of him- his friend was staring at me. He was glaring at me. I felt like I should be insulted by the look he was giving me, but I just ignored it. This was odd for me, since I am extremely and painfully shy. After the session, I was clearing my place as my peers left and I was confronted by the striking French man. "Excuse me?..." he seemed to be asking me my name. I responded promptly with a smile and courtesy "Brittany. And you?" I am Christopher." he said in a deep voice. I hadn't exactly noticed, but as I turned to fully face him after packing my books- he towered over me. He must have been 6 foot 2 maybe 3. I was only 5 foot 7. He seemed to have the cross between an athletic and scholarly body. Lean and fit, but not exactly muscular. It suited him, I thought. "I wanted to apologize for never following through with my question I asked you" he stated as my mind was trying to figure out how he walks through door ways. "Oh, no. There's nothing to apologize for. I know translating can be intense. Well, it is for me at least." I said as casually as I could. "Ah, yes. Well, Brittany where is your next destination?" he asked almost worrisome. I was somewhat hesitant to tell this man where I was going. He had this odd vibe that came with him that I didn't know if I wanted to endure. I thought that I better lie. "Oh, off to the library some books to check out, some things to print and then class." I said quickly. He peered at me as if to read my face for only a few seconds and then responded "Well, how about that me too. Would you like to walk together?" I was a little anxious, but proceeded forward with a forced "Sure."

As we were walking. There was a strange silence between us. It was comfortable and yet awkward at the same time. As he headed from our meeting place, I asked him if he was a Graduate student. He said he was. He was from Pennsylvania, but that he would in Riverside doing research with a history professor for the next 6 months. He asked if I was a graduate student, and I merely laughed replying that I was still an undergrad.

It was small talk, but it helped with the feeling and vibe he was casting upon me. When we reached the library- his friend was already waiting. It made me feel like a imposition. His friend was tall, but shorter than him. He was blonde with pale skin and ice blue eyes. He somewhat reminded me of a viking. I thought, well I bet his ancestors use to raid and pillage along the coast. Perhaps, he reminded me of an actor I had seen from The 13th Warrior film. Either way, his eyes were fixed upon us as if anger, bothered, and a little jealous. Then, it clicked. _Oh my!_ I thought, _I have intruded on a couples times_. It made sense- all the angry glance during the translating session. I felt bad that I had made this impression. As we were approaching him. Christopher asked "Have you met my friend Eric?" My first thoughts were _No_ _and what do you mean by "friend?"_ But all that came out of my mouth was "Not formally." "ERIC!" he yelled as he made beckoning gesture. Eric stay as if made from stone, unmoved, unaltered, and unyeilding. Christopher looked at me and then at Eric and shook his head no. He then turned to me and said " Ah, I am real sorry Brittany, but I must go. Eric and I had some prior arrangements I must have forgotten" I turned to him observing the fact that he seemed to be apologetic, but it came off almost like acting. He seemed to sound more sympathetic and real in his voice, but his facade revealed nothing. I looked up to meet his eyes and said 'Sure not a problem, I am already here" as I ended with a smile. He simply nodded and headed over to Eric. I walked up the stairs to the library entrance only turning back once to see Eric and Christopher arguing and then Eric looking back at me. His glance landed on me as if I was his target to see and his eyes seemed to be darker than before and his glance struck my very being. In response, I tripped on the finally step falling to my knees and scuffing my elbows and jeans.

4 hours later

I was on the computer doing a research project for a journal I was interested in submitting to when I noticed Eric and Christopher exiting the elevator. They hadn't seen me, but seemed to still be bickering at one another. "Let's just fine the damn book and stop talking about this" Eric said somewhat noisily. I didn't want to leave my stuff, but curiousity got the better of me and I wanted to know what book they needed. So, I took my purse and pretended to be going for the bathroom and instead attempted to be following them. They were only one aisle away, when I heard Christopher say "I found it!" Eric rushed over. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the books around. One said " _When God was a Woman"_ and I realized I was in a religious studies area of the library. I attempted to pretend to read this book as I listened to what they were saying. "Well that is one book, but there is one more." Eric said demandingly. Christopher replied " I know, Eric, I am not buffoon. Seriously, I would expect you to have more respect for me than that for all that we have been through" with a hint of hurt and sadness. " Well, respect is difficult to have for someone who constantly loses it" Eric refuted nonchalantly. "Are you still upset about this after with Brittany?" he asked in a perplexed tone. There was a slight pause. "What importance is it to me who you talk to and what you say?" he breathed out. " Well, then why the evil glares at her- Yes, I saw you during the session and from the walk." he said in a mocking voice. "She-" he sighed. "Nevermind" Christopher walked over to Eric and whispered "Eric, we have been together for years - what do you think that you can't tell?" I felt tension arise like a black wave from an abyss. It made the atmosphere feel dark and heavy. "She reminds me of Alexandria." he said barely audible. Christopher gasped a little and then walked away. Eric sighed and then he turned down the aisle I was in. I had not realized how close we were. He had been looking down at the floor before his eyes rose. His eyes met mine and I saw fire. Anger. Wrath. "What did you hear?" he demanded charging at me. I started backing away "What are you talking about?" He kept walking until I was flat against the wall and he was not even an apples width apart from me. His face in my face. "I will ask you again, What did you hear?" he demanded in a calmer tone. I said " I heard nothing, I was looking for a book." He looked at me. His eyes shifting with anger trying to study my face. He took his hands from his sides and put them on the wall I was resting against on either side of my head. He leaned over to my ear and whispered " I know you are lying" My heart began to race and I began breathing hard. I started to speak, but only air came out. I thought_ I heard nothing incriminating or bad, he must just be embarassed and have some anger issues. I wonder if Alexandria was someone that Christopher got too close to in the past or a sister figure._ He back away from my ear and resumed to studying my face. "I.. of it" I stumbled to produce from my dry throat and mouth. His emotion and reactions seemed unchanged. I studied his face for a moment when without thinking I blurted "Who is Alexandria?" His eyes looked hopefully for a split second and then turn to anger. My eyes widen and I apologized "I am sorry- I didn't mean to intrude- I was just..I was just curious. Curiosity is my biggest downfall well besides my Ambition"I ended thinking _I should try to make myself stop talking, because I know when I am nervous I babble._ "What did you say?" he asked me sharply- his face seem to relax a bit. It almost sounded desperate "Um, I said Curiosity is my biggest downfall besides Ambition" He cut me off. "No not that... about babbling" "Oh I was just thinking- Wait! I didn't say that I thought it. How did you kn-" He cut me off again. His face drew nearer to mine. "Who are you?" he asked more perplexed than angry. He closed his eyes for a moment drew even closer. He seemed to be smelling me. As if an animal needing to understand another animal through scent. His nose grazed my nose and cheek for what seemed minutes, but what was probably seconds. Each touch sending a tingle of sensations down my spine and through my finger tips. I felt hypnotized and if in a trance of pure energy. By the time I opened my eyes and regained sensation of the real world. He wasn't there. There was no sign of him or Christopher. I went to next aisle to see if I could notice any dishelved books or missing one, but I could not.

Had I dreamt it? Had I imagined it all? Did it even happen?


	2. Chapter 2

I was completely abashed from what had happened last week in the library. I dared not to show my face at the weekly Greek

meeting. I knew it would be better if I did self study in the library and simply pop by Professor Archon's office when

I stumbled upon something truly difficult.

But, that meetin with Christopher and Eric kept distracting me from my work. I kept thinking of what books they were searching

for, who was Alexandria, were they a "couple" or just close friends- was there really a difference between two?- and had Eric

read my thoughts. I kept closing my eyes and replaying the moments were he was smelling me gently. His nose grazing me slightly,

the touch of his smooth cheeks against mine. He was like ice, but yet the memory of him was like my personal fire. I was utterly

drawn to him like a sick moth seeking excitement and fear in one breathe.

I had gone to the section were they had found a book, and had found no books missing. But, then again I do not know all the call

number of the religion section. I had assumed it would had been Classical Traditions of religion. Things like Zeus, Hera, Ares in

the pantheon or the different cults of the lesser gods or heroes. But the section they had been in was Ancient England and Medieval

religion. This, of course, made no sense, becase they were classicist. Well, at least I thought their focus has been ancient Greek

and Roman...but maybe I was wrong.

Eric scared me. He was tall, broad in the shoulders, and yet his face even with the angry looks he was giving me had reminded me of

a kind hearted boy. I was so overwhelmed thinking about Christopher who looked almost like Michael Fassenbender. He was truly gorgeous

as was Eric, but why had they talked to me. I was 5"7 and weighing a hell of alot, but although I was blantantly fat- I was obviously plump.

My only redeeming quality had been my face.I have been told at time I resemble Angelina Jolie in respect to my eyes and cheek bones, but

not in respect to her crazy I am told I am like a Kate Beckinsale and burnette Grace Kelly. But in respects to my figure-

the dimension as the size 14/16-Marlyn Monroe. But again, I am more subtle beauty. It is noticeable at once, but takes a time to see.

As, I was leaving the library around 4pm; I heard someone calling me. It was a cohort, whose name was Ann. She was a fellow undergrad, within

the Classic's field. She waved over to her location and we walked to meet each other. Ann was nice and obviously gorgeous and nonsubtle way.

She was like Rachel McAdams. She was the kind of girl you would hate, if she wasn't so nice and nerdy. "Hey, Brittany" she said as if catching her

breathe. I wondered- had she been running?- "Why weren't you at the meeting today? It was so dead." she asked. "I, got caught up in the library; I

guess I lost track of time. Why?" I replied. " No one was there it was just me and Joe." she stated neturally. Joe had been the slacker of our year,

but he was super nice and funny. He just didn't see the point in studying if Classics wasn't his primary major. But, I was bothered by her comment.

Where were Eric and Christopher? Had they no shown up because of me? And, almost as if she had read the confusion on my face she said " I know it's

weird I would have the thought the graduate student would have been more responsible. But then again, men as gorgeous as them probably go out and stay

out alot." "Hmm, well maybe it is not that, but they are graduate students maybe they had studying to do?" I suggested. Although, I don't know why I

defending them. I guess that has always been one of my weakness about assuming the best in people. "I don't think so- I saw them last night" she said

with a smile. "Oh?" I said. "How's that?" I said nonchanlantly. "Oh, well it was the annual college night at the Getty Villa last night and there were

there." she replied as if it was obvious. "Oh, that's right. For some reason I thought that was next week. I had to 'work'" I said. "Brittany, you do way

to much, you gonna lose and forget your head one of these days" she said jokingly and caringly. I simpled smiled, nodded, and sighed. I didn't have

to work last night, but I didn't have enough money to pay for gas out to Malibu and go to school to the rest of the week. Bills were getting tight, and

I spent most of my gas doing errands around my house. That is right. I am a 22 year old something living at home with her parents and sister.

"So how was it?" I asked casually as we started walking to the parking lot. The sun was still ablazed in the sky, but it felt cold for a June late afternoon

in sunny Southern California. Then again, Riverside is a desert and the desert does get pretty cold in the evenings. "It was amazing! There were professors

speaking Greek and Latin, and music, food, and incredible tours. Plus, it was nice to see Chris and Eric outside the serious realm of academia. Though, they

are pretty much just as serious. And oh my gosh, they are so freaking knowledgeable. I found out that Chris is studying the Roman Empire time period of

sexuality and women's roles and rights within the period. While, Eric seems to be working on his 2nd PhD within the idea of magic, witches, warlocks, and

the idea of "heaven/hell" within Ancient religions. He got his first PhD in Norse Religion and Mythology last year." she said without taking a breathe. I

must have been pretty stunned by what she told me, because she put her hand on my shoulder and said "RIght? I know. Hardcore. But we will get there one day."

She continued "She to be pretty popular with the professors, and their Latin and Greek was pretty perfect- so I don't know why they to go to review sessions- but

any who. They were also pretty popular with the ladies. Probably, because they were the only men at the museum who were over 21 and under 60. I got coffee with them

afterwards." she said somewhat gloatingly. I rolled my eyes in mind and we crossed the signal light. "And what did you find out?" I asked as I knew she was wanting

me to ask her. "Well, they are brothers or childhood friends that think of themselves as brothers. Eric was quiet for a while, until Christopher brought up our Greek

summer study session. Eric started to ask me about who I thought was the best student, most dedicated, etc. He seemd to really like what had to say." she went on.

" Well, all in all, it was fun to talk with grad students, and though I ask them if they were on facebook we would invite them to our Classic's Club events- they said

don't have facebooks. They said it was not professional. I was gonna ask if they wanted to go someone else, but before I could they said they had to go, because they were

meeting a professor at another location in an hr. Which I thought was odd since it was like 11pm, but professors are people too I guess." she said as if she taling

to herself instead of having conversation with me. She had finished her tale as we had finished our journey. I reached my car before she did and she did kind of go on

about how cute they were and they reminded her of country music singers I had never heard of along with obscure entities I was not familiar with.

I waved goodbye and got into my car. I drove home into the horrid sunset that blinded my eyes and made me squint painfully.

When I got home, I must admit Ann had sparked my curiousities. So, I went to the university's website to obtain Christopher and Eric's last name and google

them. There was nothing. There was no record of them even at another university. Stubbornly, I kept searching like a crazed stalker only I was not stalking to comfront, but

to know more about who they were and why did I matter or how I played into such an aggresive introduction.

At 11pm, I looked up from my repetitive typing of Eric Northemane and thought it was funny that Eric's last name was kind of like "North Man."

This made me laugh, because all the silly viking movies I have seen- they are always referred to as "Northman." When I typed in the Eric Northman. I

finally got some hits on google. He seemed to be a character in a really unknown series known as the "The Souther Vampire Series."

Hmm, that is odd. I thought to myself. Oh well, I thought. I guess it is time to go to bed. I layed to sleep in a long sleeve thermal. Yes,

even in the middle of summer. I like to remain to pale. Paleness is unknown beauty to southern california and because of this I have never felt I have

belonged. But don't get me wrong. I am not goth, emo, or dark dressing- I am simply Brittany. I dress as my mood sways me too. As I lied back to descend into

deep restful sleep.

As I closed my eyes-something started to happen that has not happened in over 10 years. I began to have that dreadful nightmare of falling, flying, drowning

alive. I tossed and turned over and over and could scarely breathe as I felt the car hit the water and start to fill up faster and faster. I tried like always

to fight, kick, scream. This dream was different it was more intenese. I could really feel my whole body shake. My head began to hurt by the pressure of

the water shaking, pushing, shoving, me and I thought for the first time- maybe this isn't a dream. Maybe this is really happening or happened.

I opened my eyes quickly at that thought, gasping for real air, and in shock of what just happened. I stared directly in front of me and instead of finding

my room in front of me. I was in the car again. But this time the blues were more blue, grays more gray and it was so bright. I stared around more and found everything

was different. It was not a man and woman, but two men in front of me. And I was not in a car-I was in a metal box. I could smell the ocean. I feel heat,

wet, and smell foul wretchedness as well.

Water kept splashing on me from above the steel walls encompassing me and my other passengers from my car dream.

I could feel this metal box that trapped me sway and shuffle like a magnet drawn to its partner and at the same time being pushed by an unwelcomed magnet.

I told myself that this was only a dream and I tried to clichely pinch myself, but it did nothing. Again, I felt the shaking, pushing, shoving all around.

It occurred to me it wasn't water, it wasn't the car- this was a different dream. I was probably having a panic attack. I shut my eyes so tight I gave myself

a headache and told myself to "AWAKE NOW." I shot up from the bed I had been resting one my hand gripping something infront of me. I enclosed them around

tightly.I opened my eyes slowly and hazily trying to catch my breathe. What I awoke to see must been a dream.

Eric was on my with his hand grasping my shoulders hard that they felt bruised. Had he been shaking me?

I looked as his face. He looked puzzled and nothing could escape my mouth.I noticed my hands were enclosed around his throat.

My eyes pierced him with an expression somewhere between "What is going on?" and "What the hell are you doing here?" My grip did not

lessen.

"Alex...Brittany.." he said softly. He stared into my eyes, but this they were filled with a warmth not a coldness. "Yes?" I said clinching my teeth.

"Please,let go" he requested and stated. "Why?" I demanded. "Because I do not wish to hurt you." he said. "Then why are you in my bedroom and why do

my shoulder bruised and ache far worse then ever before?" "I rebutted. " Let " he asserted as the warmth started to seep from his eyes.

I grew slightly frightened and was stupidly considering do it because I knew he was stronger. He could overpower me at any moment.

I widened my eyes and said spitefully "FINE, if you remove yours first." I remarked as I looked down upon his hand disgustingly.

"Gladly" he added as released his grip and slid his hands back to his lap. "Good." I said as I slowly released my grip and as I did- I noticed

that even though I bite my nails that I had been so scared that I had caused Eric to bleed in ten different spots along his neck and adam's apple.

I took a deep sigh and leaned back. I thought to myself I am screwed. I need a weapon. What the hell is he doing here. What does he want.

He moved his head like a snake or like a curious cat and inched close to me. I tensed up as he did so. I screamed in a whispered "What do you want?"

There was a silence and he continued to stare at me. More like peer into me and my soul and my mind. He stood up and locked my door. I reacted with a quick-

"I will scream!" He turned and moved faster than was humanly possible and put his hand over my mouth. "SSSSssshh, no you won't. Because I mean you no harm.

I merely wish to talk about your dreams." I looked at him. He seemed sincere. I thought, damn you Brittany there you go trusting like a stupid naive idiot.

Always thinking the best in people. Grow removed his hand and put his lips to my ears and said "Don't ever think you are naive , my Raven, are

think and treat people purer than they is unique and a part of you that never changes." he whispered seductively. I was quite alarmed, and for a couple

times thought I was dreaming again. "My Raven?" I thought. Maybe Eric is crazy. Oh, shit this is bad.

He laughed. "Sssh, I am not crazy," He took a breathe. "I am not going to harm you. Brittany." He paused and did not breathe this time for a long time.

"I have waited so long. I have crossed oceans, lands, and deserts to find you. I have waited endless time to see you again." he said as he released me from

his grip.

I started to laugh. Uh, I think you have me confused with someone else. Then the whole situation seem to remind me of one my guilty pleasure tv series I watch.

The Vampire Diaries. Oh my god, how freakin cliche. I looked at him. "Eric? I want to be on the same page as you; so can you tell me what exactly is going on here?"

I said perplexed.

"What if I told you, Brittany, that people never die. That they continue to live even when their body dies their soul

is reborn over and over with the same people. But, waiting to find the people is sometimes unbearable. It can take a whole

lifetime to find that one or group of people you are suppose to "live" with only to share a few years, days, before they are

snatched from you.- I know this is alot of information. But, you have to believe me." he said urgently. "Why should trust a man who threatens and

yells at me one day, breaks into my home, bruise my shoulders, doesn't breathe, and moves quicker than light- yeah I noticed..and did you think

you were incognito by going with the name Eric NORTHMAN. You are a weirdo. A wanna be steriod taking vampire wannbe thing!" I said unable to control

my thoughts.

"Let me show" he said. He let nothing I said phase him or matter. He was so calm and so attentive of the space and comfortableness I needed.

"What did you not just hear me?"

"I did. But it matters not. You're fears are infantile to the proof I can produce."

"How?" I replied stepping back.

"Let me kiss you." he said.

"Uh, I don't think so." I said.

"Just one kiss won't hurt." he said stepping towards me as I backed up.

"What if it does" I breathed.

"Then it is a good kiss." he smiled looking like a bad boy.

I kept walking backwards until I bumped against my door- making it creak. He trapped me there, but trap is too strong of

a word. I wasn't exactly fighting to stay away. He leaned down taking my face into his hand and gently touched his

lips to mine. Not exactly kissing me yet, but again just lightly grazing them against mine. He seemed to be smelling me

again in a passive way. I opened my eye to see him open them at the same time. He began to kiss, but before he did

he said "You will remember sister. You will remember Alexandria. I love you too much for you to forget."


End file.
